evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mari Makinami Illustrious/Gallery
''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Mari with the Crosses (Rebuild).png|Mari watching the crosses in the preview of Evangelion 2.0 File:Mari activates Unit-05.png|Mari activates Evangelion Provisional Unit-05 File:Mari piloting.png|Mari piloting Evangelion Provisional Unit-05 File:Mari fighting 3rd (Rebuild).png|Mari during her first fight File:MariRebuild2.png|Mari after destroying the Third Angel File:Mari before crosses.png|Mari contemplates the crosses of Unit-05 and the Third Angel File:Mari collide Shinji (Rebuild).png|Mari about to collide with Shinji File:Mari meets Shinji.png|Mari meets Shinji File:Mari in Tokyo-3 (Rebuild).png|Mari contemplates the sky of Tokyo-3 File:Mari piloting Unit-02.png|Mari piloting Evangelion Unit-02 File:Mari's rage.png|Mari inside Evangelion Unit-02, using the "Beast Mode" File:Mari preview 3.0.png|Mari in the preview of Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0 File:Mari in Unit-08α (Rebuild).png|Mari piloting Evangelion Unit-08α File:Mari Kitty Smile (Rebuild 3.0).png|Mari inside Evangelion Unit-08 File:Mari piloting Unit-08 (Rebuild).png|Mari piloting the Evangelion Unit-08 in her new plugsuit File:Mari in Unit-08β (Rebuild).png|Mari in Unit-08β at Terminal Dogma Artwork File:Rebuild Children Artwork (2007).png|Artwork from 2007 showing part of the design of Mari seen at the end of 1.0 File:Mari's first plugsuit artwork.png|Artwork of Mari in the Plugsuit for Unit-05 File:Mari Artwork (Plugsuit).png|A render of Mari in her pink plugsuit File:Mari (Plugsuit 08).png|Artwork of Mari in the Plugsuit for Unit-08 File:School girl Mari Artwork.png|Artwork of Mari in her schoolgirl outfit File:Mari and Unit-05.png|Mari and Evangelion Provisional Unit-05 by Takeshi Honda File:Mari.png|Artwork of Mari in her green plugsuit 001.jpg|Mari in the cover of EVANGELION 2015 CALENDAR File:Mari & Eva-02 (Beast Mode) Artwork.png|Mari and Evangelion Unit-02 (Beast Mode) File:Mari-makinami-illustrious-plugsuit.png|Artwork of Mari in her pink plugsuit File:MariMakinami.png|Another artwork of Mari in her pink plugsuit IMG_0008.jpg|Illustration File:Evangelion Provisional Unit 05.png|Artwork of Mari and Unit-05 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Artwork of Mari and the other Eva pilots File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Artwork of Mari and the other Eva pilots in plugsuits File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka, Rei and Mari - Sadamoto's Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka, Rei and Mari by Sadamoto File:Shinji Mari Unused Scene Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Mari and Shinji Makinami Mari Illustrious by Kazuya Tsurumaki.png|Artwork of Mari by Kazuya Tsurumaki File:Rei Asuka Mari (Fumio Iida).png|Artwork of Mari, Asuka and Rei by Fumio Iida File:Takeshi Honda Mari.png|Artwork of Mari by Takeshi Honda File:Mari Postcard Takeshi Honda.png|Another Artwork of Mari by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka Rei Mari Takeshi Honda (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Mari, Asuka, and Rei by Takeshi Honda File:3.0 Mari.png|Artwork of Mari for Evangelion 3.0 File:Mari Illustrious Makinami - Evangelion Production Model Custom Type-08.png|Artwork of Mari in her Plugsuit 08 File:Girls Collection of EVANGELION.png|Mari featured on a "Girls Collection of EVANGELION" promo poster File:Mari - Sword Promo Artwork.png|A promo poster of Mari Mari makinami plugsuit.png|Another artwork of Mari in her 06 Plugsuit, as drawn by Hidenori Matsubara. 0226_eva_model05.png Evangelion Model Mari.jpg Games mari_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω mari_choco_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_0003.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_0004.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_0005.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_g_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_mizugi_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω makinami_mari_santa_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03255.png|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Unison League Gear-Mari_Makinami_I._Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva_Pilot_Mari_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva_RT8_(Sport)_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_102047_1_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_102047_2_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_302023_1.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_302023_2.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration tex_chara_l_1433.png tex_chara_l_1434.png tex_chara_l_1441.png tex_chara_l_1456.png Wallpapers File:Mari Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Mari File:2014 Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper depicting Mari and the pilots File:Eva Store 2014 February Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's February wallpaper featuring Mari, Asuka, Shinji and Kaworu File:Eva Store Valentine's Day.png|Eva Store's special wallpaper for Valentine's Day, featuring Mari, Rei and Asuka File:Eva Store April Wallpaper 2014.png|Eva Store's April wallpaper, with Mari, Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Kaworu, Sachiel and Pen Pen File:Eva Store June 2014 Wallpaper.png|Eva Store wallpaper for June, with Mari, Asuka, Rei and Sachiel Others file:Makinami Mari Illustrious & Isone Kotoha (by Suzuhito Yasuda).png|Fanart of Mari and Kotoha Isone by Suzuhito Yasuda (creator of Yozakura Quartet)